Mysterious Love
by KarinK122
Summary: May Fullbuster the sister of Gray Fullbuster is always happy. But what's the secret she's hiding from everyone? Why does Mystogan have a sudden interest in her?
1. Chapter 1

This is my newest fanfic called Mysterious Love and this time the pairing is Mystogan X OC. Well I hope you guys like it! Ichi-nii do the disclaimer!

Ichigo: KarinK122 doesn't own Fairy Tail or its characters. She just owns the story and it's OCs.

Me: Yup! Now on with the story! Oh and here's what the OC looks like user/EmberFoxHeart/media/3534dj7_ .html

It was a sunny day in Magnolia and the town's people were laughing and cheering as it was getting close to the crescent moon festival. The crescent moon festival is the day of caring where everyone pays their respects and being grateful for what they have. The Fairy Tail Guild was excited about it too and decided to have a party in honor of the festival! Oh I guess I forgot to mention myself. My name is May Fullbuster and I am the twin sister of Gray Fullbuster, but I'm also 16. I have ice make magic like my big brother, but I didn't join the guild until I was 14, but I'll tell that story another time.

I was inside the guild at the bar counter talking with Mirajane about the festival until I saw my best friend ILawna come inside. (A.N: this is ILawna art/Anime-Girl-schoolgirl-022297-435859859) I waved over at ILawna smiling "Hey ILawna!" She looked over at me and smiled back asking, "Hey May. How've you and Gray been doing?" I laid my head on the counter sulking "My brother scared off another guy that I liked and almost froze him!" Mirajane giggled, "May it's only natural that your brother would be overprotective of you even when you barely joined the guild." ILawna and Mirajane were the only girls who understood me because Elfman always protected Mirajane from boys and Freed always protected ILawna for the same reason.

I sighed, "Yeah I guess so but it gets annoying. ILawna how you even still love my brother, I'll never know." ILawna blushed as Mirajane and I laughed at how she always blushes when I mention her crush on my brother. Mirajane had a crush too and it was on ILawna's brother, Freed Justine but I just hope she can get him to stop being so shy like me. I looked behind me seeing my brother and his team walk inside the guild carrying Natsu then thought, 'Natsu must've had motion sickness while on the ride home. Poor thing' unlike my brother, I care for Natsu but in a brother and sister way. They laid Natsu on the table as he coughed up a ball of smoke from his mouth meaning he was tired and I giggled seeing Gray looking irritated at Natsu.

May smiled and would always understand Gray's reasons for protecting her so much. He'd never want her to grow up too fast since she's the only family he has besides fairy tail. She walked over to them hitting Gray's head yelling, "stop hitting Natsu! He's already tired enough from your team's mission!" Gray rubbed his head sighing, "fine fine." Natsu smiled at May as he sat up, "thanks May, you're the best." She smiled back at him, "no problem." Everyone started to feel sleepy all of a sudden then saw Mystogan walk inside and May thought as she fell asleep 'Mystogan must be back from another mission...'

Everyone woke up after Mystogan left and ILawna sighed, "For an S-class mage, he's the most mysterious. Nobody has even talked to him except master makarov." Mirajane nodded and smiled, "Mystogan just isn't used to most people yet but he's working his way up. I still remember when he joined the guild too." May looked curious, "well I guess he has his reasons...I'm gonna go out into town for a bit." The girls nodded as May walked out of the guild towards the town area.

May walked around the town looking down sadly, "All that time I could've spent with everyone..ALL BECAUSE I WAS CAPTURED!" She started to cry and the ground froze around her as she stopped walking. The town's people looked at her strangely then walked away mumbling, "that's the fairy tail guild for you. Always reckless." "Yeah she's probably just as reckless as her brother"


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone. Here's another chapter of Mysterious Love and something interesting happens :3 hehe. Renji disclaimer!

Renji: KarinK122 doesn't own Fairy tail or its characters and she only owns the story and OCs.

Me: yup so on with the story *spars with Renji*

The sun was starting to set as it was starting to become night time in Magnolia and everyone was going home to sleep, well everyone except May. She heard what the people said about her and her brother but couldn't help thinking they were right about what they said about her. May shook her head and looked up at the sky with determination in her eyes because tomorrow, she would be doing the impossible. Gray just got out of the guild after saying his goodbyes to everyone and he started calling out for his sister, "May, come on let's go home!" Gray walked around Magnolia looking for his little sister and after an hour, he found her near the outside of town sleeping against a tree and it looked like she was crying. He picked her up kissing her forehead lightly and started walking towards their house as he said, "Man sis, you really are a handful."

After a half hour of walking, Gray finally reached a small house that was white as snow and around it were some ice sculptures his sister made. He smiled looking at a certain ice sculpture of himself that May had made for him and she would always say, "I will love you no matter what brother and I wanna always be with you." After chuckling at the thought, he opened the door and closed it behind him as he laid May on the couch looking worried. Everyone thought Gray was always tough, but what they didn't know was that he was only soft around his team and his sister. Gray held her hand as he was still worried about her and he was thinking about why she was crying or even near the outside of town in the first place, but he ended up falling asleep on the side of the couch still having thousands of questions run around in his head. As Kari was sleeping, she mumbled something that made her voice crack as tears threatened to fall as she slept, "I'm so sorry brother..."

The morning sun had just risen and shined throughout all of Magnolia especially through the windows of the Fullbuster siblings. May's nose twitched cutely as if she was a rabbit and her eyes fluttered open revealing her deep ocean orbs. She began to look around tiredly as she remembered what happened the day before and thought, "Oh yeah, I fell asleep against the tree again after those people made fun of me..." Now May wasn't one for caring what people would say, but for the second time, she would think they were right about her. May shook her head pushing the thoughts to the deep recesses of her mind and looked down seeing her brother holding her hand, but also sleeping. "Brother must've fallen asleep when he carried me home," she said as she felt a pain of guilt in her heart for making her brother worry so much over her and vowed to herself that she would make it up to him.

Gray woke up rubbing his head and his dark blue orbs looked around then saw his sister cooking in the kitchen. He smiled as he would remember May helping out Ur when she would cook and him and Lyon would eat all the food. The male ice make mage walked inside the kitchen and chuckled, "Breakfast smells good sis and cute apron." May blushed from embarrassment at her brother's compliment to the bunny covered apron around her neck. Gray smirked and laughed since he loves embarrassing his sister whenever it would be just them in the house on days like these. May hit him on the head with the frying pan after setting the food on the table yelling, "Gray don't be a meanie!"

The Fullbuster were now walking towards the guild and joking around with each other. Gray was shirtless as always but wore plain black pants and May had on her regular orange tube top with her red, white, and blue star bracelets, but also with a pair of short shorts that showed off her butt. Some of the guys in the guild did wolf whistles at May, but that didn't last long as Gray death glared at them and she sighed wanting to have at least one guy like her. Gray started fighting with Natsu as usual and May just sat at the bar counter as Mirajane put a iced water in front of her. "Hey May, the crescent moon festival is just a week away. Who are you gonna ask or bring?" ILawna said as she sat next to May smiling.

May blinked in surprise at the sudden question and shrugged because she didn't know if she was even going to go with her overprotective brother being a pain in the ass about boys asking her all the time. Mirajane giggled, "Well I already know who I'm going to ask." ILawna and May sweat dropped knowing that Mirajane would ask Freed. As the girls were talking, Natsu walked over to May and smirked as he said, "Hey May, I bet you couldn't survive an S class mission by yourself like your oh so stronger brother." May squeezed her glass too hard causing it to break as the water dripped, but she glared at Natsu and ran up to the S class floor grabbing a mission. She ran out of the guild towards the train station and unknown to her, two people, one of good and one of evil, would follow her.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! I'm sorry for not updating my stories sooner. I've been busy with soccer, basketball, and my other various sports so yeah I'll try to update sooner. Heh umm Uryu disclaimer please!

Uryu: KarinK122 doesn't own Fairy Tail or its characters. She just owns the story and OCs.

Me: *blushes* yup so um o-on with the story

Mystogan had just returned from a S class mission up in the snowy mountains where he had to recover a stolen jewel and catch the thief who took it. In the end, he had completed it and returned the jewel to its rightful owner who was a very nice old woman who looked to be in her 70's. He walked up to the S class floor and sat down relaxing but what he saw before him shocked him. Usually the S class board would have 3 missions on it and when someone took a mission from there, it was usually replaced right after depending whether you completed it or not. But this time was different, the difference was that there were only 2 missions on the S class board and he knew Laxus hadn't taken it since he was sitting right across from him then there was Erza but she usually took the lower class missions with Team Natsu. The only conclusion he could come to terms to was that someone had stolen the mission, but it couldn't have been Team Natsu since they already paid the price for it for the Galuna Island incident.

The s class mage couldn't wrap his head around this until he heard yelling from the floor below him. "YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS FLAME BRAIN!" Mystogan heard Gray yell at Natsu and assumed they were going to fight once again but the ice mage had a look of pure rage on his face which was different than the stoic but mad look he would have when they usually fought. Natsu's eyes still had a shocked look on them as he said, "G-Gray I-I didn't know she would actually take the mission!" ILawna walked over to Master Makarov who was cross legged on the bar counter and asked, "Master, may I go after May?" Gray hears ILawna and runs over to them shouting, "OI! I'm coming too! Mystogan had a strange feeling inside him as he thought about the female ice make mage and then he once again casted a sleeping spell on everyone except this time, Master Makarov didn't fall for it since he had a hunch about what was going to happen but also from a magic shield he put up around himself.

Mystogan had ran out of the guild quickly after putting everyone temporarily to sleep and raced to the train station. He didn't know why he was so worried about some girl he barely knew but for some reason, he felt like he knew her from somewhere or at least seen her. 'Why do I feel the sudden need to protect this girl I barely know let alone talk to?' Questions like that kept running through Mystogan's head as he ran. The heavenly body mage started to think about that fateful day that May had come back and shivers ran up his spine from even thinking about it. Oh yes, he could remember that day like it was yesterday and unknowingly to him, he had started to care for the young girl.

*Flashback 2 years ago*

The town of Magnolia was in its first month of winter and today it had decided to rain. This rainy day was different from the ones they usually had since it had the rain had been pelting very hard and to everyone in the guild, it had felt depressing. Everyone in the guild was enjoying their usual day inside and Team Natsu was out on a mission for few days. Unknowingly to them, there was a small hooded figure was walking towards the guild with a small limp in their step. The hood had hid their face quite well but under that hood was a face full of sadness and nothing else. As they made it closer to the guild, their hood revealed a glittery ice blue fairy tail guild mark on the left side of their neck.

Master Makarov looked up from his drink and instead looked at the hooded figure walking into the guild. "H-Help..." the hooded figure passed out and their hood slipped off revealing it to be none other than May Fullbuster, Gray's twin sister. Mystogan inspected the girl from the top of the second floor and felt a sudden pain in his heart at seeing the condition she was in. Master Makarov had already took off her hood and laid her on one of the tables but what everyone saw terrified them. The ice mage's hair was cut very unevenly with her whole body having multiple slash and burn marks even on her guild mark but the worst thing was the medium-sized X shaped mark on her back. After healing her and such, Master Makarov ordered the guild to find a way to erase Gray's memories of May being missing for the last 9 years under May's request.


	4. Chapter 4

*Waves* Hello my fantastic readers! I have two more days until summer school ;-; It sucks but I'll deal with it. Bya-kun disclaimer please!

Byakuya: That is captain Kuchiki to you and KarinK122 doesn't own Fairy Tail or its characters. She just owns the story and OC

Me: Hai! And remember to rate and review guys! I'll try not to tease Byakuya anymore :3 I'll try

Byakuya: Hn. On with the story *looks irritated*

(May's POV)

I was sitting inside on the train that was going towards my S class mission destination and the town was called La fleur. To me, it sounded weird but who was I to argue whether someone could name their a less creepy name or not. The time to get there was 3 days since it was far away and close to one of Fairy Tail's allied guilds, Blue Pegasus. From what I heard from Mirajane, Blue Pegasus was full of pretty boys who modeled for Sorcerer Weekly like her and I shivered at the thought of what their new master looked like. Ichiya was a little creepy from my perspective and I kind of preferred the previous master Bob, but Ichiya had that sort of strong sense of humor and determination that I liked. Well enough about that, so my mission was to retrieve an important artifact that a village got stolen from.

I felt sad for the villagers and I was determined to retrieve this artifact for them! They didn't know anything about the thief except that he's part of a guild named Raven Tail. I know Fairy tail had some kind of relation to them, but nobody knows except Master Makarov and I had a feeling this was gonna be like solving a difficult mystery. 'I hope brother and the others are okay...I have to prove that I'm just as strong as them!' My thoughts told me as I looked out the window watching everything quickly pass me by.

(Meanwhile at the guild)

Groans and sighs were heard around the Fairy Tail guild as everyone had begun waking up except a certain white haired guild master who was drinking sake while sitting cross legged on the bar counter. "HEY GRAMPS, MIND TELLING US WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?" Natsu and Gray yelled at Makarov as he seemed to have a staring contest with them for a while until he said something unexpected. "You kids really don't get it. Hmph nothing out of normal." This made the two rivals fall down sweat dropping at the old man's statement. Mirajane knew of her master's plan and giggled, but she had to admit that she hadn't seen this coming. Secretly, Makarov had been watching the ice make mage's sister closely and he had seen the look Mystogan gave when she had returned. In shorter terms, he had seen the connection they had even if the two naive mages hadn't felt it that day.

Gray glared at the master sternly said, "What mission did my sister take and how bad is it?" Makarov cleared his throat and took on a serious demeanor as he said, "I'm afraid the S class mission she took was a very dangerous one that involves our rival guild, Raven Tail." Everyone's eyes, except Laxus', had widened in surprised and they all looked worried because of May possibly being in serious danger. "Apparently one of the guild members had stolen a rare artifact from a village near Blue Pegasus and May has to retrieve it." Makarov said looking worried and Gray clenched his fists having a look of pure rage on his face. Laxus looked away from everyone as he too was worried for the young ice make girl, but he knew Mystogan would take good care of her during this mission and he did his usual gri whispering to himself, "This will be interesting...Mystogan you better watch her."


End file.
